


Just Tonight

by Prumery



Category: APH Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and no plot, and no sort of beta, ha, this additional tag is suppose to talk about the fic but nah, under age fucking sex holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many things that Gilbert could do wrong and this is one of them.<br/>He's his brother's friend, he shouldn't be lusting over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Underage sex  
> that's about it

“Whatever you say, Gilbert,”  
Alfred threw his backpack onto the soft sofa, turning to his friend’s brother and rolling his eyes. Ludwig set down his own backpack, and turning to his brother.  
“Gilbert, leave Alfred alone. He’s staying for the weekend and I don’t want him to already be angry at you.”  
The man in question rolled his eyes, leafing through his comic book and ignoring the younger high schoolers. He was a sophomore in college, and the seniors looking at him were annoying little brats that liked to pick on him for still living at his parents.  
He was 20, there wasn’t much of a hassle with that. He pitched in for food, duh.  
“You guys are pulling way too many hours on some stupid art project. When I was in high school, art was for dicks, and losers,”  
Alfred and Ludwig locked matching blue eyes, as Gilbert was majoring in art at the Junior College.”  
“…. Brother, you’re an art major,”  
Gilbert glared at his brother, throwing a pillow at him and blushing red. He didn’t really think that would have gone back on him, but it did.  
No matter.  
“Okay, okay. Just try to keep it down when you’re sucking each other’s dicks,” Gilbert said angrily as he sat up and walked to his bedroom.  
Alfred spit up his coke, and tried to ignore what the albino said about their relationship.  
“Your brother is an asshole, Ludwig,”  
Ludwig grunted in an answer, pulling out ice cream cupcakes he had made the day before as a snack for both of them. Knowing his blond friend, he would want some of his pastries.  
Alfred took one as Ludwig offered, and sat down on the table in the large kitchen. He never really saw the two older boys’ parents, and he never really wanted to bring that up to them.  
The Beillschmidts’ had always been very reserved kids; maybe Gilbert not as much as Ludwig, but they had always had boundaries on what to say about their life.  
“Is he always like this?” He whispered gently, seeing the older male quickly change into boots and a hat, ready to head out to work. He was a construction worker, and would be back around 3 a.m. like the other times he’d been at Ludwig’s house.  
“No… today’s just different…,” Ludwig then had a look on his face that made Alfred be quiet about the entire subject.  
After a messy snack, both of the blonds went up to Ludwig’s bedroom and began to pull out art supplies from his closet.  
There was a silence from them, and it was a little obvious that Alfred was wondering as to why his brother was being a little bit of a jerk.  
“He… He’s just worried. My parents haven’t been home in a while, and usually he gets a call by now,” the larger blond handed him an apron and a paintbrush, and both of them stared at the large, blank canvas. A small messy draft was pinned to the back of the wall, and they both stared at it.  
“I’d be worried to. I have a younger brother and I would want my parent’s to be there for him,” Alfred said gently, starting to squeeze some blue onto his arm. He had a tendency to put paint on himself and mix using a paintbrush and his finger tips.  
It was cute.  
Ludwig shrugged, and began to gently brush a flat brush against one of the edges of the canvas. Alfred pressed play on the IPod dock, playing some classical music.  
If it had been anything else, Ludwig would have thrown a hissy fit.  
“Gilbert… has had to take care of me for a lot of my life, you know. It’s like he’s mostly my parent, not some jerk with a narcissistic complex,”  
Alfred flicked his hand at a stroke, turning to Ludwig.  
“… So he’s tired?”  
Ludwig stared at the canvas, his eyes a little sad. His side was coming out a little depressed, and Alfred realized that he was seeing something from the older blond that he hadn’t seen from him.  
It was funny, seeing so much emotion in usually stoic features. Ludwig was so quiet, so reserved and pulled away. As if he could grasp everything around him, and still understand himself.  
Underneath the stoicism, underneath all the seriousness and frown, there was a little kid who had to grow up too quickly.  
And underneath Gilbert’s narcissism was the same thing.  
Alfred found himself worried and sad for the brothers.  
“You can say he is,”  
Alfred didn’t say anything anymore.  
-  
He heard crying.  
That’s what woke him up.  
Alfred opened his eyes, seeing Ludwig’s sleeping face beside him. He sat up in the blonds’ bed and looked at the door.  
“Yeah mom…. Yes I fucking understand… Look, if you don’t want me to curse, don’t fucking talk to me like that…. No, I don’t fucking care. Honestly, I don’t even think you should count yourself as our mother….”  
There was a silence as Alfred gently pushed open the door to the kitchen. Gilbert stood there, his shirt off and water dripping out of his hair. His eyes were angry, but he was serious.  
“I won’t… I’m sorry…” He didn’t mean it, his face was cold again. As cold as it always was when he grew angry, or he in some sort of way felt anything but narcissism.  
He put down the phone, seeing tears start to roll down his cheeks. Alfred back away, trying not to make it obvious that he was looking at something he shouldn’t have seen, when he tripped on his own feet, and the gentle “Oh, shit!” made Gilbert turn to him.  
Alfred’s eyes were wide, seeing so much emotion in blood red eyes made him ache a little.  
Gilbert quickly wiped his eyes, and made sure that he looked like he wasn’t crying or showing some sort of emotion.  
Alfred stood awkwardly there, looking at the clock and noticing that it was almost 3 a.m. and he was awake. He must’ve been awake for a while now, seeing as Gilbert had pulled out a couple of beers.  
“The fuck you up for?” Gilbert growled gently, sitting down and chugging down another can. His thick fingers ran through the water the can sweat on the table.  
“I had heard you talking…,” Of course, he avoided saying anything about him hearing the crying part.  
Gilbert looked almost visibly relieved that the blond hadn’t mentioned that part.  
Alfred slid out a chair, setting himself down and staring at the albino. He was still distracted from tracing the water, and he had bags under his ruby eyes.  
“… Can I talk to you about it, or are you going to make fun of me?” That made Alfred feel a little bad, since he did have a tendency to mock the other man for multiple things he couldn’t really control.  
“I won’t, I promise. I’ll even tell you a secret of mine,” Alfred said gently, shaking his head and making the little cow lick at the top of his head bounce.  
That made a small laugh come out of the other man’s chest. It was deep, and soft baritone that made Alfred’s hormones shot up to sky high levels.  
Oh man.  
“Like it’s that bad,”  
“Oh, you don’t know how bad I can be,” Alfred said, taking a beer and opening it. He took a drink and stared at the table.  
“Then tell me. And I’ll tell you why I acted like a fucking pussy,”  
“Dude, just because you cry doesn’t make you a pussy. It makes you a person, you dumb fuck,”   
Gilbert had to roll his eyes, but he didn’t say anything. He stared at Alfred, waiting for his answer.  
The blond felt suddenly awkward, but he smiled.  
“I… gave Sadiq head at the back of the boy’s gym one day. Along with three other guys on separate occasions,” Alfred whispered, feeling his face turn a deep shade of red.  
Gilbert stared at him with wide eyes, and he had to put down his beer.  
“You’re fucking shitting me,”  
“I am not,” Alfred put up his hand, then put it down quickly. He looked away, feeling awkward and not wanting to look at Gilbert.  
“Of… Of course I never really got off from them. Or had sex. They just…,” Alfred looked down at the ground, and scratched his arm.  
Gilbert put his hand on the blonds’ hand, and rubbed his finger over his knuckle.  
“That’s nothing to be ashamed about. You’re probably really good at it,” He laughed, then knit his brows, thinking that maybe that sounded rude.  
Alfred, instead, laughed at what he said.  
“I’m just a whore. That’s all,”  
Gilbert didn’t say anything, sipping on his beer and looking up at the ceiling.  
“… Mom wants me to take over the house and use my own money for the bills. I don’t have enough for that, so I was thinking of leaving Ludwig and having to guilt mom into it. She refused… and now I’m kicked out, and she’s coming home early next week,”   
Alfred winced at that. He slid back into his seat and then chuckled.  
“Good thing I’m just a whore,”  
“You are not a whore, Alfred,”  
Gilbert touched his cheek, and the blond found himself turning bright red. He was drunk, noticing that there were a lot more beer cans that were newer ones beside the sink.  
He was completely wasted.  
Gilbert leaned forward, bringing in Alfred to a soft kiss. Alfred’s eyes widened and he stared at the older male as he kissed him.  
It was so soft, and sweet. He wasn’t expecting this emotion from a man with thick, working man fingers and angry eyes.   
Alfred moaned gently, and Gilbert pulled him into his lap. The blond felt awkward, seeing as this was an older male, and it was his friend’s brother.  
Soft hands ran up Alfred’s back and began to rub circles into his shoulders and pulled back. His eyes were hazed and his face was bright red.  
“I… Shouldn’t have done that,”  
Alfred felt Gilbert’s crotch sticking into his backside and he shuddered. Maybe he would feel better…. If he just…  
A flick of his hips made Gilbert’s nails dig deep into Alfred’s hips. He stared at him with a confused look, and Alfred smiled at him.  
“I told you I’ve never gotten off. Help me with that?” He purred, rubbing his nose against Gilbert’s and spreading his legs to straddle him.  
There was a soft silence from the other man, then a sound of him unzipping Alfred’s pants.   
The blond let out a sultry moan as his hand gently began to rub at his swelling cock. He had always wanted this from the other man, admiring his muscles from afar.  
And here he was.  
Gilbert kissed his lips again, trailing the kisses down his neck and shoulders. Alfred began to rock back and forth, moaning a little and gripping at his hair. This was actually happening; he could feel Gilbert wanting him.  
“Gilbert, Gilbert!” Alfred moaned as the man nipped at his neck, feeling his fingers trace down his spine and trace the tan skin peeking from his red underwear.  
The man laughed, picking him up and taking him to his bedroom.   
Somehow, when Alfred thought of his first time, he always imagined it on a sofa. Something about it just popped into his head.  
Fortunately, he wasn’t that much of a whore.  
Why did he keep calling himself that?  
Of course, he did love to suck people off. It was enjoyable to see people shivering and chanting his name. It was almost as if it got him off like that.  
He stared up at Gilbert, his eyes lidded and his legs spread. Somehow, as he was lost in his head, Gilbert had managed to pull off his pants.  
“You’ve never gotten off?”  
Alfred was silent, staring at the ceiling. He shook his head.  
He felt nude, and embarrassed. This was so much at once, and he knew that Gilbert was drunk, and that was probably the only reason he was doing this.  
So he was just a whore. Just someone that Gilbert could fuck when he’s drunk.  
“No,”  
“Let me help then,” He laughed, spreading Alfred’s legs and lifting him a bit. His shirt fell onto his pecs and Alfred felt a little bit of pain at his back from the awkward position.  
Suddenly, something wet brushed against his entrance, and he almost let out a scream.  
Gilbert was doing…. Oh god!  
Alfred writhed under his hands, his eyes wide and his body starting to burn. It felt so good, so dirty, and oh, god! He was so good with his tongue.  
He was whimpering at him, and when he opened his eyes to look at Gilbert. His eyes were dark, and Alfred swore he looked even more attractive sucking him like that.  
Alfred closed his eyes, and rolled his hips gently as Gilbert began to dig his tongue inside him. His sharp nose pressed against the bottom of his cock, putting pressure in a sensitive spot there.  
“I.. don’t think I’m going to make… It…” Alfred moaned gently, gripping Gilbert’s hair and tugging hard on it. Gilbert’s chest rumbled with his laugh, and instead of stopping, his tongue went deeper and began to suck a little.  
Alfred was close to screaming, but Ludwig was such a delicate sleeper. So he grabbed a pillow, and began to bite at it.  
His thighs began to jiggle, and he began to shiver harshly as he was starting to finish. There was a mixture of pain and utter pleasure, and he was a bit confused and scared.  
“Gilbert, I’m…!”  
The albino pulled back, and instead of continuing, dug a finger into him. That made Alfred let out a cry, and then shove his face into the pillow in his arm.  
Liquids spurt at Gilbert’s face, and he laughed a little as he cleaned up the cum.  
“You were right. Holy shit, I have never seen someone cum like that,”  
Alfred laid on his warm bed, shaking and shivering in the aftermath of such violent orgasm. His eyes were wide and his freckles were glowing from his blushing.  
“That was amazing,”  
Gilbert sat up and pulled out a bottle of lubricant and unzipped his pants. Alfred sat up and stared at him as he did that, tugging off his shirt.  
Alfred noticed that the man was going to lubricate himself, when he pushed away his hand and got on his knees.  
“What are you doing?” Gilbert said as Alfred stared up at him with wide blue eyes.  
“… You don’t… want me to do this?” He whispered, sitting up and putting his hands between his knees. Gilbert stared at the younger man, noticing that he had a little bit of pudge when he bent forward.  
The albino cupped his face, pressing a deep and heavy kiss on the man’s lips. It was full of care and Alfred could believe for a second that Gilbert really cared about him.  
“You’ve been giving other people pleasure for too long, Alfred. You’ve never even finished with someone else,” He gently rubbed his cock, making Alfred start to mewl and wriggle underneath his touch.  
“I..I haven’t. I just, thought you’d want to… Ah!” He held onto Gilbert, breathing in his smell and spreading his legs.  
“It’s alright. You don’t have to do that with me,” He laughed. He then paused as Alfred looked away from him, his hands shaking. He pressed them against his sides and took deep breaths.  
“Are you nervous?”  
“Of course I am,”  
“… Do you want to take control of this?” Gilbert pinched his cheeks delicately and smiled at him. Alfred stared deep into his red eyes and knit his brows.  
“How?”  
“Just… let me lay back, and you can do whatever you want,”  
Alfred stared at the man, his eyes soft. He was naked and shivering at the cold, but he was comfortable with him.  
“Alright. Lay back,”  
Gilbert did as he was told, and stared at the blond. Alfred uncapped the bottle and dripped some onto the man’s… large cock.  
“What is it?” the voice of Gilbert’s echoed everywhere in the room, making Alfred’s spine shiver and his cock throb.  
“You’re big…,”  
He chuckled at that, tracing Alfred’s smaller hands.  
“I know… just put a lot and you’ll be fine,”   
For a drunk guy, he didn’t look like he was. Maybe his inhibitions were just low.  
“okay… what now?”  
Gilbert stared at him, his face calm and his body glowing. He was so attractive, Alfred was happy that he chose him to give himself to.  
“Whatever you want,”  
Alfred stared at his belly, and then put a leg over his hips. He stared down at Gilbert, pushing back his hair and trying to stop his hands from shaking so much.  
He took his cock, and gently pressed it against his entrance, his eyes widening.  
“Will it fit?”  
Gilbert laughed again, gently rubbing his pec and fixing his position so he his legs bent a little more.  
“Of course. Just don’t tighten up, or it’ll be hard to move,”   
Alfred shook his head, and gently pushed his hips down. That made his eyes grow bigger and his hands start to shake a lot more.   
“Oh, fuck!”   
Gilbert sat up, holding his hips and kissing his neck and shoulder. He wiped away tears that began to come out of his eyes, and he kissed his face.  
“Come on, keep going, it’s okay…,”  
Alfred smiled at him, feeling the burning in the bottom of his belly start to get worse. Even though it was a little painful, it made him feel full, and it was starting to feel nice.  
“Give me… a minute…,” Alfred pushed down harder, groaning as it was starting to get better. Gilbert cupped his face and growled.  
“Fuck, you’re really tight,”  
Alfred kissed him, smiling a little. His eyes closed and he began to rut against Gilbert, making him let out small noises.  
There was heat going up his hips and he bit down on Gilbert’s neck as he bounced on Gilbert’s cock. He was so thick and big, filling him up to the brim. He couldn’t feel anything but him, and he loved this so much.  
“Move, Gilbert,”  
He growled, and the albino smiled, thrusting back towards his movements. That elicited a high pitched whine from Alfred.  
Sounds of sex and heavy breathing filled the room, and Alfred didn’t feel like ripping off his skin like the other times he’d been sexual with people. Maybe it was because he trusted Gilbert, because he wanted to help Gilbert.  
Gilbert didn’t feel so alone anymore. Alfred’s kisses and his nips made the man feel welcomed and loved.  
They both needed this.  
Alfred used his hands to help him raise his hips again, starting to feel that pressure against his belly. The same overwhelming feeling of being close to an orgasm. His legs began to shake and he stared down at Gilbert.  
Gilbert’s eyes were closed, his teeth biting his lip and his entire face and half of his chest red. He seemed to be enjoying himself and he saw that a vein started to throb at his head.  
“Al…Almost?” Ruby eyes opened to look at Alfred. The blond was bright red, and his entire body was sweaty.  
He shook his head, running his hands up his belly and grinning at him.   
“Come on, go a bit faster. You’ll like when you finish like this,” He practically purred at him, thrusting upward and making Alfred take a sharp intake of breathe.  
He obliged, starting to bounce a lot harder on his crotch. Alfred’s eyes lidded, and he began to breathe a lot heavier; his hands running through blond hair and rolling his hips harder.  
Gilbert grunted, pushing back against him. There was a little squeak from Alfred, and he saw him throw his head back and start to make a crying noise.  
“What… was that ohhh!” Alfred gently jerked his cock, and tried to make his thrusts even, but it was starting to get harder.  
“Prostate,” Gilbert grunted again, and slammed into him, making Alfred’s mouth open to scream, and be met with Gilbert’s hand.  
“Bite. We don’t want Ludwig to hear,”  
Alfred bit down, hard. Blood dripped into his mouth as he felt his orgasm start to go through him. Cum dripped out of his cock, and his walls tightened around Gilbert’s  
The man below him let out a groan, and came deep into Alfred, making the blonds’ eyes widen and stare at him confused. The feeling of sticky liquids shooting into him made his orgasm ride out faster.  
Gilbert pulled his hand away, and pressed messy kisses against Alfred’s mouth.   
The blond suddenly wanted to hold Gilbert tight. Not let him go, and want to hold him. To attach himself to him and keep him safe.  
But instead, he pulled off of him, and went to the bathroom, cleaning off their sin. Gilbert had brushed his fingers on the back of his legs, and whispered something in german.  
When he came out, Gilbert was laying in his bed. He was still nude, and there were still stains in the sheets. He apparently had fallen asleep, as his chest was rising and falling a bit slower.  
Alfred sighed, gently limping to him and cleaning him up. Everything below his belly button hurt, and the nips at his neck had left little hickies.  
He went through Gilbert’s shirts, looking for something that could cover his neck. He didn’t want Ludwig to know how bad he screwed up.  
Alfred turned to leave, holding his back a little and sighing.  
“…Alfred…?”  
Gilbert turned to him and Alfred paused. He had to swallow a knot that built in his throat, and he turned to the albino.  
He was sitting up, staring at the blond with a soft gaze.  
“Hm?”  
“Don’t think that I will regret this,”  
“I… wasn’t thinking that,”  
Alfred rubbed his neck, looking at the floor. Gilbert cocked his head, and pet the side beside him.  
“Come on. You can’t go upstairs after a fuck like that,”  
The blond shook his head, limping to the bed and sliding into the bed and cuddling up to the older male. Gilbert smiled down at him, gently running his hand through his hair and letting him cling to him.  
Alfred was gently sniffling, Gilbert holding him tight and rocking a bit.  
“It’s okay, pretty boy,”  
It wasn’t okay. He was too young for this; Gilbert didn’t really care about him. He didn’t, all he wanted was sex. This wasn’t anything special, he was just another thing he could come into.  
“Is it?”  
“Yes,… why would you say it shouldn’t?”  
Gilbert pet him, kissing his cheek and his lips.  
“Because you’re older. Because everyone I’ve ever given myself to has thrown me away,”  
Alfred began to cry a little, his tears dripping into Gilbert’s hands and staining the pale white skin. There was a silence from him, and he could tell that Gilbert was having a crisis with himself.  
“I won’t throw you away… It’d be stupid,” He smiled gently, kissing him again.  
Alfred closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He was tired from their endeavors and just wanted to rest, and pretend that Gilbert did want him.  
“I won’t,”  
“Okay,”  
“Believe me,”  
“I believe you,”  
“Alfred,”  
“I do…,”  
Alfred’s eyes opened, seeing Gilbert looking at him with pretty eyes and smile at him.  
“I won’t throw you away,”  
Alfred pressed his head against his shoulder, and took a deep breath. In a little bit, he began to pass out.  
He heard Gilbert say something, but he was already asleep.  
-  
“What the-“  
Alfred’s eyes opened, and he felt his entire lower body start to burn slightly. He couldn’t really move and his inner legs hurt.  
“Hey, leave him be. He had a rough night,”  
“A rough night, oh god, do I want to know?”  
“What, did you suddenly lose respect for him or something?”  
Alfred smiled gently underneath the covers, feeling his face blush. Gilbert sounded a little guarded, and it made him believe what he said yesterday even more.  
“No. I just… maybe you should have waited, he’s still young,”  
“… You’re kind of right, but he was having a rough night, okay,”  
“And you screwed him,”  
“Well, it was more the other way arou-“  
“NO, do not even give me images,”  
There was a laugh. Someone closed the door, and Gilbert pulled down the sheets.  
“Wakey wakey,” Gilbert said gently, kissing his nose and sliding into the bed with Alfred. The man held him tight, kissing his neck and shoulders.  
“He was okay with me having sex with you?” Alfred said gently, rubbing his nose into his neck. Gilbert snorted, and pulled back.  
“Not really, he threw a bit of a fit. But he likes you more than anyone I’ve dated, and he said as long as we don’t make out in front of him,”  
“I can’t promise anything,”  
Gilbert laughed, and gently rubbed his hips. It hurt, but not as much as Alfred had thought it would.  
“Thank you,”  
“For?”  
“… Not throwing me away,”  
“I told you, I’m not like that,”  
He wasn’t.   
Alfred thanked God he wasn’t.


End file.
